When network failures occur, customers of network providers, such as users, service providers, or other consumers of network bandwidth may experience a service degradation where their level of service is diminished from a range where service is interrupted or merely not optimal.
The problem arises when there are radio network outages. Currently, there exists various reporting tools for reporting network outages, however, none of these reporting tools provide as output a propensity of a component to go into outage state.
There are not any systems which are automatic statistical systems which produce as an output, a list of network elements that are likely to have an outage as well as the root cause for the possible outage.
As stated, most of current tools are either reporting tools or tools that are used to visualize monitored key performance indicators (“KPIs”).